elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gemini
List of Cards Gemini has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 2 12 'Permanent Control: '''None Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: '''Creature Control: ' Strategy Gemini is probably the slowest god of them all in terms of setting up her deck, she is a very slow starter, but a brutal finishing god, most of the time, she will wait until she has 12 Gravity quantums, then bring out a massive dragon (nearly impossible to kill with 8|30) then either clone it and then momentum all the clones (you want this so she wastes all her momentums) or if you get unlucky she'll bring one out then momentum then clone that into 3 or 4 others in an attempt to blitzkrieg you. If you grow growable creatures, or get powerful enough mutants, she will try clone that instead then momentum the clones and try to overwhelm you that way, its even worse if its a gravity or aether creature, because then she can use those abilities too! For this reason unless you get really lucky, mono-aether is out, momentum, will go right through your shields, in essence killing you, darkness, earth, and time suffer the same problem, although time can reverse creatures, however no means of reducing damage in theory means that mono-time has absolutely no chance. A good strategy might be to go for a pillar/quantum control, while towers will still generate quantum upon being played, it will in essence eliminate her chances of bringing out massive dragons, while you can eliminate the aether pillars to slow or even stop gemini. The main problem is, if she gets the winning toss, there is a very good chance she will get all the quantums she needs before you can bring out devourers, earthquakes, or a tsunami. You also have the problem of lack of proper creature control, although this can be elevated by using a rainbow deck. The way to go is to include your gravity shield and oytughs in a huge rainbow deck. Consider this... colossal dragons and phase dragons are her main offense have over 5 hp, so your gravity shield renders them basically useless. On the other hand, your oytughs will eat all of those phase spider's she's mass spamming. Also very useful against the spiders is Rain of Fire or Plague/Retrovirus. I suppose a pair of Thunderstorms would do it, too. She also casts momentum before PUing his dragons, so try to use reverse them or lobotomize them before she decides to copy them. Fallen Elves/Druids with Otyugh or Eagle Eye backup are also a solid way to deal with her dragons: mutate them into something with less HP, and eat or snipe them. She's aether/gravity with no Gravity Pulls so she has next to nothing on permenant control. Electrocutor can be a pain on your creatures with skills, so be prepared with Deflag, Steal, or Pulverizer. Basically, to sum it all up- -Gravity shield. lots and lots. nearly shuts down all offense -Oytughs. tons. Kills those annoying phase spiders -Fallen Elves. Turn those dragons into something killable. -Reverse time, Mind Flayer, Eternity, or Lobotomizer. this will (hopefully) stop all of those momentums. -Can also be killed with a 30-card non-upgraded Firefly Queen Deck. i did it twice... basically i had 4 Empathic bonds, full of fireflies and he had phase shield. he had like 6-7 dragons (1 phase and some cloned colossal dragons) and an immortal and lobotomizer (he did 90 damage per turn to me) and i regenerated all of it with my empathic bonds. (i killed his spiders with Owl's eye) in the end (i had only 1 card left in my deck when i killed him) he ran out of shields, and i crushed him I suggest getting some damage out on the board fast, so that she'll start burning through his Phase Shields early in the match. Another tip would be try to make sure you can deal damage quickly when this god gets low on hp, she will desperately clone spiders or anything she can get her mitts on that has high damage and put momentum on it in a last bid to kill you. Oddly enough, this AI is stupid enough to clone armagios, so you MAY wish to include one in your deck, since armagios are pretty weak, but absorb a ton of damage, however if momentum is used on that instead of a dragon, it can take a HUGE amount of damage off what she could do with her dragons. Since Gemini has no permanent control - unless you get unlucky with a gravity or aether creature thats been mutated and she clones it to have destroy or steal, You do not really need bone wall, but keep it in your deck just in case, it is a real life saver at times! Sundial while still fairly useful, has recently received an update that makes the card useful for only one turn instead of two, nonetheless, it can still save your life, much like most of the other gods. As of a recent update, gemini is highly vulnerable to the firewall shield, this will burn through ANY creature she brings out. While the dragons can survive a little while, by using fire walls (bucklers preferably for smaller cost and faster deployment) you basically kill off any creature on the field, and elves nerf the colossal dragons once you kill every creature, its over. (Edited By Soul Of Malice 25/01/10) A good addition to any strategy against her is Antimatter with or without adrenaline. A momentum'ed phase recluse, which she typically creates quickly, does 8 points per round, ignoring your shields. Antimatter'ed and adrenalined, it will instead heal you for 17 per round, a 25 point swing. If her other creatures are not momentum'ed, then a Procrastination to halve their damage and this healing (which doesn't get reduced) will outheal four Massive dragons, actually gaining you a point a round. ChronoZag 13:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fake Gods